


Karma

by theskew



Category: Tatort
Genre: Domestic, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-14 01:56:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10526466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theskew/pseuds/theskew
Summary: Es geht in den Urlaub.(zum Post auf livejournal)





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cricri](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cricri/gifts).



> **Rating:** P6  
>  **Prompt:** Thiel/Boerne, "Im Aufbruch"  
>  **POV:** Thiel  
>  **Genre:** est. rel., Humor. Slash, aber nur am Rande. Eventuell Fluff.  
>  **Handlung:** Nicht viel. Es geht in den Urlaub.  
>  **Länge:** ca. 1200 Wörter  
>  **A/N:** Für cricri, von der dieses tolle Prompt kommt. Danke dafür! Das war die perfekte Ablenkung, während draußen die Pflanzen pubertieren und ich eigentlich nur auf "Fangschuss" warte. :D

 

 

„Darf ich dich daran erinnern, dass du eigentlich bis gestern Abend gepackt haben wolltest?“

 

Boerne saß geschniegelt und gestriegelt in der Küche, las Zeitung und trank einen Kaffee und Thiel hätte ihn am liebsten hier und jetzt in die Luft gesprengt.

 

„Jetzt ist genau der Fall eingetreten, den ich selbstverständlich bereits gestern prophezeit habe.“

 

Boernes Augen überflogen die Zeitung, während er einen Schluck aus seiner Tasse trank und dabei so ruhig und zeitgleich so arrogant aussah, dass Thiels Wut nur noch weiter anwuchs.

 

„Wir kommen nicht rechtzeitig weg und verpassen unseren Zug. Und das nur, weil es der Herr Thiel nicht geschafft hat, am Vorabend zu packen.“

 

Wenn Boerne ihn wenigstens anschauen würde, dann könnte Thiel immerhin böse zurückschauen, aber nein. Der feine Herr Professor saß abfahrbereit am Tisch und las seine blöde Zeitung und trank seinen blöden Kaffee, statt ihm beim Packen zu helfen. Und unnötige Kommentare gab er auch noch ab. Einerseits war das natürlich typisch und Thiel fragte sich, wie er je etwas anderes hatte erwarten können, andererseits fand ein Teil seines Gehirns, dass man so etwas von seinem Partner durchaus erwarten konnte. Besagter Partner fand das ganz offenbar nicht, und so verbrachte Thiel nun schon beinahe eine halbe Stunde damit, ziel- und kopflos durch seine eigene Wohnung zu laufen und hier und da etwas einzupacken, das sich bei einem Urlaub am Meer vielleicht als nützlich erweisen könnte.

 

„Die Züge fahren stundenweise“, knurrte er wütend in Richtung Boerne. „Und du weißt genau, dass ich in der kompletten letzten Woche gar nicht die Zeit zum Packen hatte.“

 

„Nun stell dich nicht so an. Ich habe es ja auch geschafft.“ Boerne sah ihm eine Sekunde lang skeptisch in die Augen, bevor er sich wieder seiner Zeitung widmete.

 

„Du hast auch nicht so viel zu tun gehabt wie ich.“

 

Bis gestern Abend hatte es so ausgesehen, als ob sie ihren Urlaub gar nicht antreten können, trotz monatelanger Planung. Und das nur, weil es anderthalb Wochen vor dem Abfahrtstermin jemand für wichtig befunden hatte, eine Leiche aus dem Fluss zu ziehen, die dann ausgerechnet auch noch ein Mordopfer gewesen sein musste. Der gesamte Fall hatte sich bis gestern Abend gezogen und hatte schließlich mit einer glücklicherweise erfolgreichen Verfolgungsjagd durch eine Hundertschaft und einen Hubschrauber geendet. Thiel war danach auf dem Sofa eingeschlafen – zum ersten Mal hatte er wieder länger als fünf Stunden am Stück schlafen können – und war dann heute früh von einem abfahrbereiten und viel zu enthusiastischen Boerne aus dem Schlaf geklingelt worden.

 

„Ich habe mindestens genauso viel zu tun gehabt wie du!“, protestierte Boerne. „Und ich verbitte mir derartige Andeutungen! Hätte ich den Toten durch meine ausgezeichnete Arbeit nicht identifiziert, würde die Polizei immer noch im Dunkeln tappen!“

 

„Ist ja gut.“ So wütend Thiel gerade auch war, er wollte trotzdem keinen Streit vom Zaun brechen. Zumindest keinen zu heftigen, und heftig würde ein Streit über die Arbeit zweifellos werden. „Aber ich hatte im Vergleich zu dir _wirklich_ keine Zeit.“

 

Thiel war immer irgendwo gewesen, nur nicht zuhause. Im Präsidium, um Informationen nachzusehen und sein Team zu leiten, in der Rechtsmedizin, weil Boerne der Ansicht war, wieder mal eine bahnbrechende Entdeckung gemacht zu haben, oder bei Zeugenbefragungen in den verschiedensten Gegenden der Stadt. Zwei Tage lang hatte er sogar eine Wohnung beobachtet, da hatte er stundenweise im Auto geschlafen. Und dann war auch noch nichts dabei herausgekommen. Es war frustrierend gewesen.

 

„Dann würde ich an deiner Stelle die Zeit, die du _jetzt_ hast, zum Packen nutzen und nicht um Löcher in die Luft zu starren.“

Er begegnete Boernes Blick, verdrehte die Augen und marschierte aus dem Raum.

„Vergiss deinen Schlafanzug nicht!“, rief Boerne ihm hinterher.

 

 

 

„Sicher, dass du alles hast?“ Boerne sah erst Thiel und dann Thiels Koffer prüfend an.

 

Thiel verdrehte die Augen. „Ja doch“, brummte er.

 

„Zahnbürste?“

 

Thiel runzelte die Stirn. Hatte er nicht noch-

„Ich bin gleich wieder da.“ Eilig verschwand er im Bad und griff nach seinem bereits gepackten Kulturbeutel, der auf unerfindliche Weise nicht den Weg in den Koffer gefunden hatte.

 

Boerne grinste siegessicher, als Thiel nur Sekunden später zurückkam. Thiel war sich nicht ganz sicher, ob er ihn nun lieben oder hassen sollte.

 

„Hast du jetzt alles?“ Die Schadenfreude tropfte beinahe aus Boernes Worten heraus.

 

Thiel brummte nur etwas, das man mit etwas Mühe als „Ja“ interpretieren konnte.

 

„Soll ich dir fürs nächste Mal eine Liste ausdrucken?“

 

Thiel verdrehte die Augen. „Spar dir deinen Spott. Ich war in Eile, das ist alles, okay?“

 

„Hast du die Reservierung?“

 

„Ja-ha. Ich hab‘ alles, das hab‘ ich doch eben schon gesagt.“

 

„Deinen Ausweis?“

 

„Boerne...“

 

„Schwimmsachen?“

 

„Boerne!“ Huch, das war jetzt doch lauter geworden als geplant. Boerne sah ihn erschrocken an und Thiel legte seine Hand beschwichtigend auf dessen Schulter. „Ich habe alles“, erklärte er eindringlich. „Mach dir keine Sorgen. Meinetwegen können wir.“

 

Boerne sah auf die Uhr. „Wenn wir uns beeilen, schaffen wir unseren Zug doch noch. Also los, hopp!“

 

Thiel folgte ihm und eilig luden sie gemeinsam ihre Koffer in Boernes Auto. Ein wenig erinnerte ihn das an Tetris spielen, aber zu Thiels Erstaunen passte tatsächlich alles.

 

Er öffnete die Beifahrertür. „Und warum ist es jetzt so wichtig, dass wir genau diesen Zug bekommen?“

 

Boerne sah ihn an, wie man ein Kind ansah, das eine völlig offensichtliche Frage gestellt hatte. „Natürlich weil nur in diesem Zug unsere Reservierungen gelten“, erklärte er. „Und jetzt steig schon ein!“

 

Sobald Thiel sich ins Polster sinken ließ und der Motor anfing zu vibrieren, dämmerte er ein.

 

 

 

Eine unverhältnismäßig scharfe Kurve riss ihn aus dem leichten Schlaf. Verwirrt sah er erst Boerne an und dann die Straßen, durch die sie eben schon mal gefahren waren, allerdings in anderer Richtung. Er brauchte eine Sekunde, um die Situation zu erkennen.

Boerne hatte gewendet. Warum hatte Boerne gewendet?

 

Er öffnete den Mund, aber Boerne kam ihm zuvor. „Nicht fragen“, zischte er scharf. Thiel verdrehte innerlich die Augen.

Typisch.

 

 

Boerne verschwand im Haus und kam nur Minuten darauf wieder, als wäre nichts gewesen.

 

„Wir verpassen unseren Zug“, kommentierte Thiel lapidar.

 

„Ja“, murmelte Boerne nur.

 

„Und es ist nicht meine Schuld.“

 

„Nein.“

 

„Boerne...?“ Thiel musste schmunzeln. „Was hast du vergessen?“

 

Boerne seufzte theatralisch. „In dem ganzen Trubel, den du heute früh veranstalten musstest, ist es mir möglicherweise entfallen, die Kaffeemaschine wieder auszuschalten.“ Er runzelte die Stirn. „Ich als Vermieter bin in der Pflicht-“

 

„Boerne“, unterbrach Thiel ihn. Boerne sah ihn schuldbewusst an. „Was hältst du davon, wenn wir am Bahnhof noch einen Kaffee trinken gehen? Ich hatte heute früh jedenfalls noch keinen.“

 

Boerne lächelte und startete den Motor.

 

„Und dann verpassen wir auch unseren Zug nicht.“ Thiel grinste. „Da kannst du nämlich nicht vergessen, die Maschine wieder auszuschalten.“

 

„Das wirst du mir ewig vorhalten, oder?“ Boerne tat beleidigt, aber Thiel wusste nur zu gut, dass er das durchaus vertrug.

 

„Ja.“ Er grinste. „Wir verpassen unseren Zug und es liegt nicht an mir. Gönn mir doch auch mal was!“

 

Boerne schmollte.

 

„Ach komm.“ Thiel lenkte ein. „Nach dem Urlaub habe ich das sicher wieder vergessen. Und du solltest dich eher darauf freuen, dass du eine Woche lang meine Gesellschaft genießen darfst.“

 

Boernes Augenbrauen schossen nach oben. „Das ist mein Part.“

 

Thiel grinste in sich hinein.

Der Urlaub begann schon mal sehr vielversprechend und er war jetzt schon gespannt darauf, was noch alles passieren konnte. Und würde.

 

 


End file.
